A New School year
by Umbra Wolfe
Summary: The Cullens are back at school, but now with Isabella and Renesmee and Jacob joining there secret life. What new story will the Cullens make up? How Will Isabella fare in her first school year as a vampire? Will Renesmee survive her first day?
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee POV

"Nessie, get ready please!" Dad pleaded

"NO! I don't want to go to school, Jacobs not going!" I screamed

"Jacob also looks 25 and you look 17."

"sooo...."

"Nessie Please", Dad pleaded "Bella!"

"Renesmee listen to your father." Bella yelled from downstairs

I sighed of course she'd heard our whole conversation. She can be over at our cottage and still have heard our conversation; I guess it comes with being a Vampire. I guess I should explain, see Mum met dad when she was still human and they fell in love, 'naturally'. Then well dad got mum pregnant, and mum had me, nearly killed her too. Dad turned mum into a vampire to save her. So now a hundred years later here we are back in the town of my birth, the place where my parents met Forks. It was here for the first time my parents were making me go to school. Urrrggh.

"Alice..., Help!" I yelled.

"Sorry kido, I can see school in your future." Alice said.

"Thanks for all the help Alice" I said sarcastically.

Next thing I know Alice is next to me her hand one my shoulder. "You're Welcome" she said cheerfully.

"Come on kids, you better head off to school now" Esme said as she and Carlise walked into the room.

"Come on little niece," Emmet said making me jump.

"Fine, I give up! It doesn't mean I have to like it though." I said angrily.

When I reached the Garage Rosalie's convertible was already gone and Jasper, Alice and Mum were already sitting in dads Volvo. I was beginning to wonder were Jake was this morning when dad brushed past me. Next thing I know he was sitting behind the wheel next to mum. "Come on Nessie, you can't be late now" Said a husky voice, followed by a husky scent I immediately recognised.

"JAKE!" I screamed. "I thought you weren't going to come."

He lent down and kissed me, my heart failing for a second. "Course I was going to come silly." He laughed.

I heard laughter come from the Volvo. Of course everyone was watching after all we must have one of the strangest Relationships even stranger then mums and dad's when mum was still human. I mean a half vampire – half human and a shape shifter (werewolf). "You better get going Ness." Jake said.

"Yeah, I know." I said making a face.

Jake laughed. "Well have fun."

"Like there's any chance of that." I cried.

Jake steered me towards the Volvo and opened the door "Good luck Nessie"

"See ya, Jake." I said.

Jake closed the car door. Next thing I know were driving away Jake behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Bella POV

Seeing my daughter and Jake together brang back so many memories, human memories from my own person dark age. Things I thought I had forgotten, every touch, every moment we spent together. I sighed. I mean it's not that I wish I was in my daughter's place, I loved Edward more life itself and whatever love I had left to give went to my daughter Renessmee. I just missed the old days, but I would never trade anything to take my new life away. At that moment I was glad off my shield so Edward couldn't hear my thoughts.

Edward POV

As I put the car into drive I look over to my wife watching emotions wash over her face, I wished she would lift that brilliant shield over hers to let me know what she was thinking.

_Alice: Shall we go over our stories one more time?_

I loved these mental talks of ours, she would ask me a question or something in her mind and then she would predict my answer. Though I got the feeling sometimes that they were only one way.

_Me: Yes_

"Ok," I heard Alice say out loud this time "Everyone got there story straight"

"My name is Jasper Swan, Esme is my Aunt and Rosalie and Bella are my sister, I'm the oldest. Our mother died when I was 9." Jasper said.

"Too right" Bella cried "I'm Bella Swan, Jaspers my bro, Esmes my aunt and Rosalie is my twin. I was 8 when my mother died so I'm only a year younger then my brother Jazz. Oh and I'm in year 11, so I'm a senior."

"Hey good call Bella. So that makes me a year 12." Jasper added.

Nessie grumbled, she was feeling really down. This way her first time going through high school, so I just believed she was nervous. "So I'm Renesmee Black, My parents died when I was young, Carlisle and Esme adopted me as well as my brother Emmet."

"So I believe that leaves me and my..." I began

_Alice: Beautiful_

"Beautiful sister Alice" I finished

Everyone in the car started laughing even Ness cracked a smile. "Thank you Edward, you are truly a gentleman." Alice said bringing on a fresh round of laughter.

_Edward: Shall I continue or you?_

_Alice: Me! Of course!_

_Edward: Should a known, I'm the mind reader after all._

_Alice: Yes, but not the fortune teller._

I gave a quiet chuckle. "So Alice,"

She laughed "Ok well you know about my 'twin' brother, were 16 by the way. Our parents Lucy and Ron died in a car crash when we were 10 and Carlisle our uncle took us in, we've been living with him ever since. "

"Just right Alice but were forgetting something, Jacob."

Renesmee perked up at his name just as I knew she would "Easy" Alice cried "Carlisle younger brother."

"Were Here," Bella Cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Random Boy POV

I heard as everyone else had of the new family moving in to our town. Our Little town never saw many new residents, let alone tourists. So naturally these new residents had everyone curious. I watched as the first two arrived in there red convertible. There movements more were fluid and graceful then anyone else's I knew. The last group arrived a couple minutes after them. Four of them look as graceful as the first two but one of them. The girl with bronze curls was slightly less beautiful and graceful but her skin seemed to glow. It was easy to tell who these new people were because naturally this was a school where everyone knew everyone.

Renesmee POV

As soon as we arrived we headed to the office to get maps and timetables. I was ecstatic to find out I was in a class with Alice. 'At least I'd know someone'. I was a bit disappointed to find out I wasn't with dad though, because Alice, dad and me were all pretending to be juniors, everyone else was pretending to be seniors. I saw dad take a look over at mums sheet and heard him whisper to mum that she was in some of Aunt Rose's classes. A bell rang, Alice started steering me to the door saying "hey Sis it's time for class better not be late." I knew then that that bell was a sound I would become very familiar with in the next few years.

Isabella POV

The small town of Forks hadn't changed much in the last hundred. I'd only been here once since Charlie's funeral. I had seen Charlie several times after we left Forks. We had to leave because people were beginning to wonder why the Cullen's (including me) weren't getting any younger. Right now I was sitting in my first class of the day Trig, when I suddenly remember the deal I had made the love of my existence, Edward this morning. I lowered my shield to allow Edward into my thoughts. Even though I was now a vampire I still hate Trigonometry and I was still absolutely hopeless at it. I heard Rose answer a question and I began to wonder how my little girl was doing....

**Sorry this Chapter is So short I wasn't sure what to add. If anyone has any ideas just send my a comment with suggestions. If i like your idea i'll add it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Renesmee

"Well," Alice said as we made our way to the cafeteria to meet up with everyone else. "Was that really so bad?"

I had to admit my first class of the day wasn't that bad. I knew most of the stuff we were doing which was defiantly a bonus. "No," I answered her.

Alice laughed, I wasn't sure if it was because of what I said or something else.

Alice

"Well, was that really so bad?" I asked Nessie

I saw her concentrate, thinking before she said no. Edwards's voice popped into my vision

_Edward: Ha ha ha ha, she liked it; I knew she'd like it_

_Alice: You got it Edward, Little know it all, answered every question perfectly._

I heard Edward whispered to everyone at the table what were had just been discussing. Bella start laughing and then everyone joined in. When Renesmee and I had found our way to the table everyone was sitting at they were talking about some kid in the parking lot who had been thinking about as when arrived. "You know Ness..." Edward started, before quickly changing Ness to Renesmee, remembering Bella's hatred for Renesmee nickname. "That guy liked you."

"Daa...,"Nessie started before catching herself she finished, "...Waaard. that guy can crush on me all he likes but my heart belongs to someone else."

Edward sighed. Even though he had nothing against Jacob and he's kind I knew he wished Nessie's love was someone else. For the rest of lunch we talked about our classes and kids in the school.

Jacob

Lunch Time! So here I was playing Carlisle a lot younger brother but unlike the other lot I was pretending to be an 18 year old High school dropout. At least I got to do what I like though; I was working at a garage that wasn't here a hundred years ago. It was called Nev's Garage. So much had changed, Forks was still and the reserve were still little town compared to some but the houses were more modern and there seemed to be a take-out joint on every corner. "Jake, your still here kid. Your breaks ends at lunch time, I'm not paying you over time you know." My boss said.

"Sorry boss." I answered "Just got lost in my thoughts you know."

With that I was gone. I wasn't sure where I was going to go. So before long I found myself heading in the direction of the Reserve. I wonder if any of the old pack was still alive...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Going Back To the Reserve**

Jacob

The reserve, it has been way to long since my last visit. I arrived here travelling in wolf form; I loved the feel of travelling in Wolf form. I rarely got to do that anymore, now days the only time I was in wolf form is when I was hunting with Ness or when I was protecting her.

_JAKE!_

A voice popped into my mind.

_Jake it's me_ Seth.

Seth was still alive. I suddenly remembered that Seth's mum and Charlie had got married just five years after we left. The Cullen's and I had visited them every couple of years as well as my dad. They knew about our secret after all.

_Me: Kid, You're still around._

_Seth: Yep_

_Me: How come you didn't stop phasing kid?_

_Seth: still waiting for that special someone aren't I. I've been all over the world but still no click._

_Me: So do we have a new pack yet?_

_Seth: Yah. Rachel and Paul's kid Tyson is the new Alpha. _

_Me: Rachel and Paul had a kid?_

_Seth: You didn't know_

_Me: NO!_

"Hey Jake" Seth said.

I phased back into human form. "How many in the pack?" I asked.

"Four, including Tyson," Seth answered.

"So how olds my Nephew, does he know me?" I asked

"Yeah, He knows you as a Leech lover" Seth answered laughing

"I thought that was Bella's human nickname" I answered laughing now too.

"Of course but now it's yours. Still hanging out with the blood suckers?" Seth asked

"Well they won't give up Nessie and I won't leave her unless she wants me too." I answered seriously

Seth stopped laughing now. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the pack.' He said

Meanwhile...

Renesmee POV

Finally the last period of the day, English my favourite subject. I was starting to get a bit worried there was this guy sitting maybe two rows in front of me and he kept looking at me. "Alice," I whispered.

"Don't worry about him" She whispered back.

"It's creeping me out though." I continued whispering.

She sighed. "Nessie when you're as beautiful as us of course people are going to look at you."

Alice's words hadn't calmed me at all. I was still freaked and a little bit scared and as I always didn't when I got scared my mind got imaginative. Pictures in my mind flashed of the guy stabbing me, drowning me. I grabbed Alice's hand, before I even remembered that I was a half vampire and a knife would break against my skin and it would take an awful lot to drown me. Alice seeing my distress in my thoughts tried to comfort me again. "Ness, you're the only one in this family that's giving off the appearance of not being in a relationship. So of course people are going to one to be your boyfriend."

"I have boyfriend though." I whispered.

"Yes but they don't know that. It happened to your father a lot before he met Bella. I believe last time we were here every girl in Forks asked him out at one time or another."

I did a quiet chuckle. "You know this might be fun after all. I wonder what Jacobs like jealous." I laughed.

Ring, ring, everyone scrambled to collect their books and were out the door. The end of the day finally I get to see Jacob again. I wonder how he's work at the garage today went.


End file.
